Guilty Pleasure
by germanAkice
Summary: Nano reward for faerie kitten Bella is in for one hell of a surprise when she comes home from hunting or is it one hale of a surprise?


Guilty Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I don't even own the plot since this is a Nano reward for faerie kitten but I swear I wrote it myself!

JPoV

I wasn't religious, even in my human life I hadn't believed in god. But fucking Edwards ass so hard the bed was banging against the wall feeling the muscles of his behind clenching around me, hearing his loud moans and breathless pleas for more was as close to my personal haven as it would get.

I was his guilty pleasure. I was his addiction, the one thing he knew he shouldn't do but still did. Both he and I knew he had flat out lied to his Bella when he told her he was a virgin.

By the time he had met her we had been enjoying each other's bodies for allmost twenty years. Alice knew of course, there is no way you can hide stuff like fucking your brother with a psychic for a wife. But she also knew I'd never leave her.

I felt my orgasm approach quickly and pounded my cock even harder into Edwards ass simultaneously moving my hand along Edwards erection jerking him off. I placed open mouthed kisses along his neck as I shuddered with the force of my orgasm.

As I felt Edward shudder and spill his semen over my hand he groaned "Bella".

I looked up from his neck and starred wide eyed at Bella standing in the door of Edwards old bedroom.

"Holy fucking shit!" I cursed. My hand still around his softening cock I pulled out of Edwards ass but made no move to cover my junk as I sunk back against the headboard of the four poster bed.

"How long?" was all Bella got out after a few minutes in a broken whisper. Where all I had felt from the room before was intense pleasure now I felt hurt and betrayal coming in crashing waves of Bella and fear, guilt and embarrassment from Edward.

When all that came from Edward was shameful silence Bella exploded. "I asked you a question Edward! How motherfucking long have you been fucking Jasper?" she screamed. When all he did for an answer was hang his head I answered her. "25 years, give or take a few months."

Shock came of Bella in huge waves. "And if I hadn't come home from hunting early you would have never told me. Am I correct?" she asked astoundingly calm compared to her previous anger.

"I'm so sorry Bella. When I met you I wanted to stop I swear to god I tried but I just wasn't strong enough." Edward murmured brokenly. From his emotions I could tell he was absolutely freaked out and though I could not read his mind I guessed he was scared shitless of loosing Bella.

"You know what Edward? Just forget it… continue sucking Jaspers dick for all I care if that's what makes you happy! But don't expect me to hang around to watch it!" Bella said rage coming off of her. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Edward buried his head in his hands and sobbed "What have I done?"

I wasn't sure if at that moment I felt Edwards or my own emotion but the guilt for what both Edward and I had done to Bella overwhelmed me and so I got up and ran butt naked after her.

"Bella wait!" I shouted when I reached the landing of the stairs seeing Bella at the door about to leave.

"What for Jasper? For you to continue fucking each other senseless? Thanks but no thanks. It pains me to see Edward with anyone but me let alone with another man! How would you feel if you walked in on Alice fucking Esme?"

As much as I tried to not picture my Alice fucking our by all means mother I couldn't. I felt my dick get hard and since I was still as naked as the day I was born Bella had the perfect view of my hardening cock. Totally lost in my fantasy I didn't realize I was throwing off the lust I was feeling creating an atmosphere that was worthy of a busy whorehouse.

In a split second Bella stood in front of me pulling me from my fantasy with a passionate kiss. She traced her tongue over my lips and I opened my mouth so she could deepen the kiss. I followed her lead as her tongue explored my mouth and her fully clothed body pressed against my naked form.

I pulled her closer letting my hands ghost across her waist and bottom. I guess I really am the epitome of what people call an ass man. She moaned as her jeans clothed centre made contact with my rock hard dick.

Suddenly I felt a second set of hands joining mine on Bellas body. Edward obviously attracted by the lust I had unconsciously sent through the entire house pressed against Bella from behind, pulled her mouth from mine and pressed an openmouthed kiss onto her swollen lips.

While Edward kissed his wife I trailed light kisses down her neck heaving a frustrated sigh when I reached the collar of her sweater. Hearing my frustration Bella released Edwards lips and grabbed the hem of her sweater.

Before she could lift the hem even one inch Edward grabbed her wrists and whispered "No love, undressing you is our job right Jasper?" he asked smiling mischievously.

I could read in his body language what he planned and so I grinned back in understanding. This certainly would be a night neither of us was going to forget.

I removed Edwards hands from her wrists and threw Bella over my shoulder and ran back up towards Edwards old bedroom. Edward followed hot on my heels. When I arrived in the bedroom I threw her onto the bed. Edward handed me the tie he had been wearing earlier and I bound Bellas hands to the headboard, fully knowing she could break free whenever she wanted.

"Bella won't rip this tie. She knows it's Esmes favorite." Edward smiled while Bella grumbled in agreement. I pressed my lips to hers to silence her.

She returned my kiss with eagerness. While I kissed her Edward started caressing her body through her clothes making her moan into my mouth. My hands wandered under her shirt playing with her breasts while I trailed kisses up and down her neck licking and softly biting her along the way.

I felt Edwards taunt body next to me, his erected cock pressing into Bella and my thigh while he kissed her. I moved my mouth down to her waist where I lifted up her sweater revealing the waistband of her jeans to my hungry eyes.

"These need to go off." I growled before releasing the button of her trousers with my mouth. Edward moaned at the sight of my face so close to Bellas centre and pushed me away lightly to release the zipper with his teeth.

I pulled his head up and kissed him furiously wrapping my hand around his dick squeezing hard. "Next time you ask instead of pushing me away." I growled when I released his mouth.

"Fuck that was hot." Bella groaned. Edward smiled at her with a raised eyebrow. "You liked that? Me and Jasper kissing?"

Before she could answer I attacked his mouth deepening the kiss almost instantly our tongues battling for dominance. As a response she moaned loudly. His hands wound into my hair pulling me closer roughly. I ground my cock into him making him moan into my mouth.

"I want you. Both of you." He panted as he released my lips. I smiled evilly and said "Ladies first. As a gentleman you should know that Edward." I said and turned to Bella.

She was rubbing her legs together desperate for some friction on her wet core. I could smell her arousal and my mouth watered at the thought of tasting her. I pulled down her Jeans and told her "I'm going to taste you Bella. Do you want me to go down on you?"

"God yes" she moaned and I was all too happy to oblige. I pulled off her pants and revealed her black lace thong. Edward moaned at the sight. "That one is new." he groaned. Bella smiled devilishly and said "Alice and I bought it a couple of days ago when we were in Seattle."

"I know why I love my wife" I said as I pulled the thong down her long legs. Her pussy was bare and glistened with moisture. I licked my lips in anticipation before I pressed them against her clit gently nibbling on it.

I touched my tongue to her pussy in one slow lick. Her juices were delicious and I couldn't get enough so I continued my ministrations as Bella moaned my name.

I moaned into her cunt when I felt Edwards hands glide across my back down to my ass and around. He avoided my throbbing dick caressing my stomach and pectoral muscles.

When I sat up to command him to touch me the moment my mouth left Bellas pussy his hands left my body. "If you want my hands on you, you better satisfy my beautiful Bella. You stop I stop."

I rolled my eyes at him but happily continued to tongue Bella. When I inserted my tongue into her pussy her inner walls clenched around me. I tongue fucked her in a fast pace making her moan my name and muttered curses. She was close to orgasm I could tell from the way she writhed underneath me.

When I inserted three fingers into her replacing my tongue it only took a couple of quick pumps before her walls clenched and she screamed my name with the force of her orgasm.

Edwards hands pinched my nipples and placed open mouthed kisses along my back.

"Jasper I need you" Bella groaned pulling at the tie restraining her hands. "Careful love you don't want to rip Esmes favorite do you?" Edward cautioned her.

"Plus you are still wearing an awful lot of clothing!" I added.

Edward and I looked at each other before we simultaneously bent down and ripped the sweater off her body with our mouths revealing the matching black lacey bra Bella was wearing. Her nipples were peaking through the sheer material.

I sucked her left nipple into my mouth through the material while Edward did the same to her right nipple. She moaned and pulled at the tie again. Edward moved from her nipple to her mouth while I opened her bra. I removed the tie and pulled off her bra before refastening the tie in the blink of an eye.

I caressed her breasts while I positioned my painfully hard dick at her entrance teasing her with the tip of it.

"Please" Bella begged breathless against Edwards lips.

"Please what Bella?" I asked fully knowing what she wanted.

"Please… Jasper I need you" she whispered.

"Where do you need me hun?" I asked intentionally falling back into my southern drawl.

She moaned more than said "I need your dick in my pussy"

Pleased with her answer I pushed into her in one powerful stroke. Her pussy was tight. I moved slowly but powerful, being rewarded with her moans.

While I slowly fucked his wife Edward continued to caress every inch of her skin with his mouth and hands. One of his hands wandered down her body to where we were joined and he started to manipulate her clit and rubbing my cock every time I moved.

I moaned at the extra friction his hand was creating and I felt that Bellas second orgasm wasn't too far away.

"Jasper please harder. Faster. I need more" Bella breathlessly pleaded.

I was glad she finally asked and sped up my pace immediately. Edward matched the speed and pressure of his rubbing to my thrusts and we were rewarded with Bellas moaning our names in between muttered curses.

Her back arching in pleasure, she offered her breasts to us on a silver platter. I latched onto one of her nipples sucking it into my mouth and biting lightly while massaging the other with my hand.

Her second orgasm hit the moment I devoured her breasts. Her walls spasmed around my dick while I continued to fuck her hard and fast. As she rode out her second orgasm I released her wrists and flipped us over so she was now straddling my waits, my hard dick still buried deep inside of her.

She moved herself up and down my erection making her breasts bounce. I sent a mental image to Edward hoping he got the message. And boy did he ever. He knelt between my slightly spread legs lifting Bella up and off of me with one hand on her waist coating two of his fingers in her juices as he shoved them into her pussy and then trailed them back to her ass while his dick entered her pussy.

I felt a slight but sharp pain mixed with intense pleasure from Bella as he entered first one then two fingers into her ass preparing her for his cock. I massaged her clit while he continued fucking her and preparing her ass to take some of the pain away.

When he seemed satisfied with his preparations he pulled out of her and lowered her back onto my waiting dick. She immediately started to move up and down my length again. Edward pressed against her back so she leaned more onto my chest and entered her ass in one quick stroke.

"God Bella you are so fucking tight like this." He groaned. I felt he was doing all he could to hold still so she could get used to his size. Bella had tensed a little when Edward had entered her.

As soon as I felt her relax a little I started to move again. Slowly at fist, so I didn't overwhelm her. Edward soon matched my rhythm pushing in when I pulled out. We gradually quickened our pace and now that her hands were free Bella started exploring my body moving her hands over the muscles of my stomach up to my chest.

I let my hands wander up her calves, over her torso and covered her breasts with my palms. Massaging them I kept moving inside her enjoying the feel of her tight pussy sliding over my cock. I could feel her third orgasm approaching so I moved one of my hands down her body to her clit rubbing it in time with my thrusts.

Edwards hands replaced mine on her breasts as I trailed my other hand down to her waist to help Bella move against us. His head was buried against her neck as he trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone. Bellas hands left my body and wound into his hair as she pulled his face up so she could kiss him.

Seeing their passionate kiss I moaned deeply and increased my pace again. Edward too increased his pace making Bella shudder violently, her walls clamping down on my cock as her orgasm overtook her. She broke away from Edwards lips screaming both our names with the force of her orgasm.

I moaned her name as I held still inside her letting my orgasm overtake me. Bella collapsed on top of me, my dick still inside her as Edward continued fucking her ass. Seconds later I could see the telltale signs of his orgasm. He began to tense and moaned Bellas name loudly as he released into her. He pulled out of her and collapsed spent half on top of us.

After a while Bella started lightly tracing the scars covering my upper body seeming deep in thought. "What are you thinking of hun?" I asked her knowing Edward was wondering the same.

"Nothing…" she said tentatively.

"Bella I know you. You don't think of nothing when your face looks like this. Don't be afraid of us love." Edward gently replied.

I was sure that if Bella had been human she would have blushed the deepest shade of red as I felt embarrassment come of her in big waves. I sent calm to her knowing it would make it easier for her to open up to us.

"Thank you Jasper" she murmured. I smiled knowing she would answer now. I can be such a selfish bastard at times but I have my moments. Like when I ran after Bella, after she saw… oh… maybe that was what she wanted.

"I just thought that I was too shocked to enjoy the view earlier…" she trailed off.

Edward and I stared at each other unbelievingly. Did she really just say what I thought she said? Did she really want to watch Edward and me fuck one another? This was too good to be true.

"Are you sure love? I mean you reacted kind of… bad earlier." Edward asked unsure.

As a response Bella laughed and answered "Jasper seems to like the idea. I can feel him getting hard."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me silently asking if I was up for it. I gently pulled out of Bella and placed her against the headboard.

I covered Edwards body with my own and started to kiss him. I pressed my already hard cock into him and entered his mouth with my tongue when he moaned.

I continued kissing him moving my hand down his body, teasing his nipples and tracing the lines of his stomach muscles. I made a point to not touch his cock even though I felt it press against my thigh. He groaned in frustration and I smiled. "Patience, all in given time."

He heaved another frustrated sigh but seeing in my mind how serious I was he didn't make another comment. I moved my hand along his thigh and down his calve. Then I moved back up his other leg again avoiding his stiff dick.

I had been kissing Edward this entire time. Now I released his mouth and trailed kisses along his jaw, down his neck and across his chest. I pulled first one then the other of his nipples between my teeth lightly biting each of them.

I licked a trail from his chest down his stomach. When my face was level with his erection my mouth hovering just inches away from the tip of his cock when I heard a moan coming from Bella.

I turned my head and looked at her. She leaned against the headboard her legs bent and spread. Her right hand was at her pussy of her fingers moving in and out of it while she rubbed her clit with her thumb. Her left hand

"Look at your wife Edward. Isn't she beautiful like this? With her legs spread with her pussy displayed for the entire world to see?" I asked him loving how Bella reacted to my words by increasing her pace and moaning louder than before.

He groaned and answered "She's always beautiful. But one of the most beautiful sights of her was when she was bouncing up and down on your cock while I fucked her in the ass."

I grinned and lowered my mouth onto his cock invoking simultaneous moans from both him and Bella. I took him in until he hit the back of my throat. I moved my mouth back up gracing my teeth along his length.

I released his cock from my mouth and asked Bella "Do you want me to suck your husbands dick until he shoots down my throat screaming my name?"

"No" she answered making Edward groan. "I want you to fuck him until he shoots his come all over your hand."

"Your wish is my command." I smiled and flipped Edward over to his stomach his face facing Bella. I pulled Bella closer, removed her fingers from her wet pussy and replacing them with mine. I prepared my fingers and cock the same way Edward had earlier.

I pressed my fingers one after the other into his tight ass stretching him. I removed my fingers and pressed my dick into him. When I had slid all the way in I held still for a second just enjoying the feel of Edwards ass around me.

After a few seconds I started moving in and out of him. When I build up a rhythm I moved one of my hands around his waist wrapping it around his dick.

I matched the pace of my hand to the pace of my cock moving inside of Edward. Bella matched the pace of her fingers moving in and out of her pussy to the speed of my hand on and my dick inside Edward.

All three of us moaning I continued to fuck Edward while I watched Bella masturbating right in front of us. She truly was beautiful. Not that I had never seen her that way but in this moment I realized how beautiful she was.

"She is mine!" Edward growled tensing up around me and shuddering with his climax shooting cum all over my hand. I sped up feeling my own orgasm was near.

Hearing Edwards words Bella worked her fingers faster in and out of her pussy. As her orgasm crashed down on her she shuddered all over her body moaning.

The sounds she made while coming all over her hand set off my own climax. I tensed moaning Edwards name as I came deep inside him.

When my orgasm faded I collapsed on top of Edward totally spent. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes just catching our breaths.

Suddenly my phone beeped signaling I had received a text message. I rolled off the bed and retrieved my phone from the pocket of my jeans. The text was from Alice.

I turned to the bed where Edward and Bella laid snuggled up against one another. "Sorry to be a buzz kill guys but the others are on their way home. And unless you want them to know what we did we should get dressed."

Exactly at that moment the front door opened and I heard Rose call "Hey guys we're home!"


End file.
